Un susurro en la noche
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Cada noche, ella lo atormentaba y disfrutaba llevarlo al límite hasta perder la cordura…Solo, para que fuese suyo por la eternidad. "Este fic está participando en el reto "El Laboratorio del Terror" del foro Resurgiendo de las cenizas"


**Un Susurro en La Noche:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Road Camelot

 **Clasificación:** **M**

 **Género: Horror**

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: Cada noche, ella lo atormentaba y disfrutaba llevarlo al límite hasta perder la cordura…Solo, para que fuese suyo por la eternidad.**

 **"Este fic está participando en el reto "El Laboratorio del Terror" del foro Resurgiendo de las cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Otra vez no" pensó el joven de cabello castaño, luego se puso a recordar que esas habían sido las últimas palabras de su vida normal como la había conocido.

Escucho una resonante carcajada, cada noche el parecía más agitado y antes cuando solía estudiar su Ingeniería en Biotecnología solía ver a la dueña de aquella siniestra risa.

Ahora sus amigos, quienes habían estado con el aquella noche cuando todo comenzó se habían ido dejándolo en ese lugar de un blanco desquiciante.

 _"¡Otra vez no!" gimió mentalmente mientras seguía a sus amigos a aquel castillo en ruinas a orillas del Rin mientras la luz de la luna escala las torres ruinosas de lo que alguna vez fue un castillo habitado._

 _Tropezaron, una y otra vez por las oscuras escaleras cubiertas de telarañas bajo las piedras dispersas de ciudades olvidadas. El campo solitario y los desolados bosques encantados eran su mausoleo, que merodeaban lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso pueblo._

– _Mira, ¿Qué les parece? –Comento el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras tomaba unas ruinosas prendas de algún noble– ¿Creen que con esto convenceré a Lenalee de salir a cenar mañana?_

 _Kanda soltó un bufido, Allen se encogió de hombros._

– _Ustedes no me ayudan en nada, no sé cómo pude tenerlos como mis amigos–comento el mirándolos a través del parche que había tomado del suelo ocultando uno de sus ojos verdes–Miren, soy un pirata._

 _Exclamo, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas._

– _Solo me falta el loro–sonrío, Kanda por el contrario lo ignoraba._

 _Quien diría que aquello seria el parche que usaría, toda la vida._

– _Vamos a buscar–espeto pasando de el–A eso venimos, ¿No?_

– _¡Ugh! –comento Allen acomodando sus lentes para no reírse._

– _Bien, pero no me digas nada después si encuentro un tesoro ¿eh?_

 _La combinación de fuerza, soledad, fantasía e ignorancia, construían la máxima expresión de lo tenebroso._

 _"Los paisajes más temibles son aquellos que se ven lejos de los caminos transitados y esta mansión no está lejos de ello" había pensado el castaño._

– _¿Saben la historia de esta casa? –comento Lavi apartando un enorme hilo de telarañas. Ambos negaron, y el continuo burlón–Hace doscientos años, no estoy seguro, cuando esta casa era habitada por una familia noble…no me acuerdo su apellido, habían sido condenados por herejes se dice que la familia fue masacrada y que su hija era una bruja…_

 _Allen se estremeció, el viento golpeo las ventanas mientras Lavi se echaba a reír mientras el chirrido del suelo dejaba paso a su imaginación._

 _Aquella mansión prácticamente expuesta y a la vez oculta entre los caminos menos transitados, parecía desde lejos parpadear de un extraño estupor oscuro que detiene la locura disipando el recuerdo de lo que no se expresa._

 _Atravesaron los hilos entrelazados de telarañas que cubrían los pasillos, mirando las habitaciones llenas de objetos valiosos que incluso los ladrones codiciarían y venderían en el mercado negro._

– _¿Por qué sigue todo esto aquí? –pregunto Kanda._

 _Lavi se encogió de hombros._

– _Tal vez, el miedo a "La Bruja" y sus creencias fanáticas los llevan a alejarse de aquí–comento el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta._

 _Un rayo, atravesó las oscuras nubes del cielo._

 _Todos se miraron extrañados, sabiendo que era mediodía y tragando seco Lavi se volvió hacia ellos. Una imagen aparecio una silueta pequeña provocando que el pelirrojo que subía hacia la torre, cayera golpeándose con algunos trozos de madera un gemido, y la sangre cayendo de su ojo derecho._

– _¡Lavi! –Exclamo Allen, Kanda ya había comenzado a auxiliarlo ya que era un Rescatista en primeros Auxilios y rasgando su camisa envolvía su rostro cubriendo de sangre la tela blanca– ¿Estas bien?_

 _El Pelirrojo asintió tragando en seco, Allen se volvió hacia el lugar de donde había caído para mirar._

 _Todo estaba oscuro, y, entonces otro rayo dejo al descubierto la figura de alguien allí para luego no verla otra vez. Tenía muy presente que algo estaba en esa casa y ellos habían irrumpido en su morada desde entonces escucho la voz que distaba de ser humana_.

Fue precisamente esa voz la que paso a ser su pesadilla, al final de sus vacaciones. Y, entonces resonaron los pasos de sus zapatos erizando su piel. Después de un año, desde aquel día cuando conoció aquel solitario camino que solo pocos conocieron y que existió.

Lavi Bookman había estado un par de meses en rehabilitación y aunque le había sugerido una operación, pero, este se negó con simple ademan de su mano junto a un encogimiento de hombros.

Pero, Allen quien había visto aquella sombría silueta seguía con aquello en su mente. Porque cada noche veía la sonrisa siniestra y aquellos ojos blancos con orbes dorados fijos en él, con la malicia pintada en ellos.

Y, allí fue donde comenzó su pesadilla.

– ¡Déjame en paz! –grito desesperado, eso la regocijaba mientras veía como se agarraba su frente arrastrando sus manos hasta el cabello.

Era interesante, miro su rostro inmaculado desde el umbral y deseo trazar una de sus uñas en él. "¿Por qué no?" pensó ella mientras se deslizaba, ya hacía meses que la mente de este chico había empezado a desaparecer y solo quedaba lo que ella decía en susurros.

Cada noche, venia hasta su lecho para atormentar su mente y veía como gritaba, corría jadeaba e incluso sus amigos lo habían dejado solo.

Algo que solo le facilito más su sueño.

–" _A-llen… "_ –murmuro ella con voz cantarina, mientras lo veía revolverse a aquel adolescente con un hermoso cuerpo atlético. Conocía la historia de aquel chico con aquella vida tan simple y huérfano abandonado por sus padres gracias a solo una temible deformidad en su brazo izquierdo.

"Estúpidos humanos" pensó al ver como unos hombres se llevaba al albino atado a un cuarto blanco, el día en que sus amigos habían llamado a un centro de rehabilitación.

Si desafiaban tocar su propiedad, cada noche de sus vidas serian una pesadilla

Ella vivía en el mundo, pero, no era de este mundo y solía asustar a cualquiera que llegara hasta su único hogar en muchos años.

Pero, aquellos chicos como otros insensatos verían lo que en verdad era el horror y el miedo….tal vez podría atormentarlos, y quedarse con uno solo para su deleite. Aunque no eran estúpidos fanáticos de sectas, tampoco "investigadores de lo paranormal" eran solo jóvenes buscando aventuras.

Una que costó la vida de una mujer, el ojo del chico y la cordura del castaño.

– ¡Ella está aquí! ¡¿No la ven?! –Exclamo removiéndose para verla con sus ojos castaños que poco a poco comenzaban a clarear desde que había comenzado esto–¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

Ella sonrío, mientras lo veía recostado sobre la cama al que lo ataban revolviéndose desesperado mientras le inyectaban un sedante. El chico ni siquiera recordaba que habían hecho, y parecía ahora mareado por las drogas comenzaba a hacer efecto el sedante.

Los hombres salieron, ella sonrío.

–" _Lo Hago…porque tu…eres mío…_ "–sonrío, mientras se sentaba a ahojarcadas sobre los muslos de Allen y deslizaba su mano sobre su rostro–" _Esta es mi marca…_ "

La uña parecía entrar en su piel, la sangre comenzó a brotar mientras el grito del castaño se escuchaba tras la puerta del manicomio conocido como "La Orden" durante la oscura noche de los últimos días del que alguna vez fue "Allen Walker".

Road pudo ver el final de su obra en la parte izquierda del rostro de Allen, había sido plasmado con el filo de su uña mientras el cabello del chico comenzó a decolorarse en un extraño color blanco.

"Tan puro como la nieve" pensó ella acariciando sus hebras que desde la raíz se tornaban blancas, lamio su mejilla saboreando su sabor mientras el en shock no se movía solo miraba hacia el techo blanco de la habitación y con una sonrisa se irguió sobre él.

–" _Eres mío…A-llen, tu eres mi Ángel…_ "–comento y lamiendo un poco su sangre pero dejando entrever a los humanos a que grado de cordura tenía su paciente.

Coloco su rostro a la altura de su mirada sabiendo que su mente estaba lejos de su cuerpo, y, traerlo para su sueño, su deleite y placer al ver pronto terminada su más anhelada obra.

Acerco sus labios, traspasando la barrera de su mente con la realidad.

Allen despertó, estaba solo el dolor en su rostro que parecía estremecer todo su cuerpo. Escucho voces en medio de las brumas, había estado lejos para ver como una hermosa joven lo atraía hacia él y lo envolvía en sus brazos en medio de la oscuridad; vestía de blanco sin mangas y zapatillas suaves de color violeta que tiende al negro.

Ella murmuraba palabras suaves, y, le hacía recordar cuando estaba solo cuando niño. No había recordado aquellos tiempos, cuando su madre lo había dejado y aunque jamás había hablado de su padre aun en el fondo soñaba con uno…y con una familia, que se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

Pero, esta hermosa mujer deseaba estar cerca de él.

"¿Por qué no dejarse llevar? ¿Acaso alguien lo esperaba en su solitario apartamento?" pensó el entre las brumas de la suavidad de sus brazos y aunque ni fuera real, era lo único que le amaba a parte de Dios en este mundo.

Sus amigos, estarían preocupados por algo que no comprendieron y por supuesto era obvio que pensaban que estaba loco.

"¿Quién no lo haría?" pensó con razonamiento "hablar solo, señalar personas que no existen a la luz del día, gritar cada noche y correr en medio del campo por objetos levitantes ¿acaso eso es normal?"

Soltó una carcajada histérica, mientras lágrimas de frustración caían por sus mejillas marcadas con oscuras ojeras y restos de lágrimas secas de… ¿días o noches?

Ya ni siquiera tenía noción del tiempo, ¿Qué era real o que no? ¿Eso importaba ahora?

Tras la puerta, estaban dos figuras con bata blanca que habían escuchado la risa.

–Hev., este es el caso de paranoia más extraño que hemos tenido a excepción del señor D. Campbell–comento Komui Lee, supervisor del Manicomio junto a una mujer alta castaña de moño alto laceo y piel pálida tras los ojos claros llenos de indiferencia–Se dice que empezó con leves alucinaciones después del accidente de uno de sus amigos, la muerte de la novia del otro y aunque era uno de los más brillantes de su promoción.

– ¿Qué paso en ese lapso de tiempo? – comento ella moviendo las hojas del registro, donde aparecía su historial médico.

–Al parecer padecía de extrañas pesadillas e incluso su compañero de dormitorio…–se detuvo buscando en las hojas el nombre, exclamo–¡Ah, sí!, El señor Bookman nos dice que en las noches escuchaba al chico en sus pesadillas gritar, e incluso algunas veces con extraños arañazos que al parecer se había hecho el solo ¿Qué crees, Hev?

Ella pareció meditarlo por un instante.

–Verlo será mejor, para saber qué es lo que sucede–comento su voz suave y asintiendo Komui saco la tarjeta deslizándola sobre el seguro de la puerta de acero.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados, al ver al chico atado y su rostro ensangrentado con el cabello blanco. Sorprendida, Hevlaska que miraba al cuerpo lánguido sobre la cama y se fijó en la mano izquierda que parecía quemada tan negra pero tan anti-natural.

Pero los ojos grises, eran la muestra de la gravedad del asunto.

Había visto la foto del chico, era castaño y ese extraño color blanco podía ser por culpa de la demencia a la que avanzaba aquel joven que tenía un rostro hermoso hombre que parecía caer en el abismo de la locura con una mente tan brillante y decaer en aquel lugar.

Komui llamaba por la radio a los enfermeros, y, se acercaba al chico que ahora al parecer se había hecho daño debía atarlo mientras volvía en sí.

– ¡Enfermera Jefe! –Exclamo Komui a una mujer un poco mayor, vestida con un pantalón y camisa blanco con un rostro lleno de arrugas–Traiga el kit de primeros auxilios, ¡Rápido!

Ella corrió tomando el carrito donde estaban todos los implementos, Komui había atado al chico aunque tenía la boca abierta parecía tener la garganta al rojo vivo y dando órdenes para que sanaran al chico que estaba en Shock.

Allen volvió en sí, escuchando los murmullos.

Los médicos hablaban entre sí, movió las muñecas sintiendo las correas junto a otro tipo de tela…tal vez, ¿Vendas? en sus extremidades. Suspiro, su rostro parecía arder sabía que ella lo había marcado aunque no la veía y eso lo llevaba a pensar si en verdad no se estaba volviendo loco.

Miro a un lado y a otro.

–Ha vuelto en sí, Señor Walker–comento la voz del Doctor, un chino eso pudo observar el albino mientras miraba como los otros enfermeros les dejaban solo–Soy el Supervisor Komui, estamos tratando de que mejores has estado enfermo y deseamos ayudarte a retomar tu vida normal.

–Uhg…–soltó un pequeño ruido mirando al hombre a través de sus ojos grises– ¿Dónde estoy?

–Bueno Allen, estas en un lugar donde ayudamos a personas con discapacidad mental y recetamos un tratamiento para ello–comento el hombre de bata blanca, tras sus lentes mientras fijaba su mirada negra en el registro de historial–¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

El asintió.

Era doloroso, recordar como sus amigos le habían malinterpretado y llevado a ese lugar. De verdad, ¿Es que no aprendía que la gente no era de fiar? Se replicó mentalmente al mirar al pasado sintiendo los ojos fijos del Doctor que pareció escribir en su tabla del historial.

–Bueno, y… ¿Lo de anoche? –pregunto, él sabía que siempre desconfiaban de lo que decía y no importaba ahora.

– ¿Acaso me creerá si le digo que ha sido "ella"? –replico con voz ronca, el soltó una carcajada histérica al escuchar nuevamente su voz y ver como negaba con su oscura mirada tras los lentes– ¿Lo ve? Hasta yo, diría en su situación que no.

–Y, ¿Quién es "Ella"?–pregunto el doctor.

"Pensara que estoy loco, cada vez que responda a lo que diga" pensó mientras sonreía mirando al techo.

–"Ella" es mi tormento…Doctor… ¿Qué diría si una imagen que en un parpadeo apareció termina volviéndose real? –Respondió a su pregunta con otra y solo hizo una mueca parecida a la risa– ¿Qué haría?

–Simplemente, ignorarlo ya que es solo parte de una imagen en mi mente–comento doctor– ¿Te has puesto a pensar en aceptarlo como algo que no es real?

"Muchas veces" pensó el albino, pero, la marca en su rostro daba pie a saber que era tan real como el aire que respiraba. El doctor se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo, y, luego salió de la habitación con una alegre despedida simulada.

Él no sabía cómo contaba como pasaba los días, y sus noches enteras. Pero, rehuir a la gente que lo ayudaría ahora le costaba rehuir sus propios sueños y las preguntas que trataba de entender ahora del porque aquello lo estaba llevando a la muerte

" _Hola, A-llen…_ " escucho la voz cantarina y se estremeció al saber que ella estaba allí, pero, que no era visible ante nadie " _Durante la próxima luna llena…tú serás mío…_ "

Había perdido todo lo que había ganado, sus sueños plasmados en su mente parecían confusos y dispersos más que antes de un parcial en los primeros años de universidad.

Dejo caer unas lágrimas de frustración, ¿Qué podía hacer o decir? Solo venía a su mente una oración al mismo Dios que lo habia ayudado en todo momento, y, aunque había crecido entre puritanos que distaban de los fanáticos en muchas cosas solo podía rogar a que su corazón encontrara por un instante en medio de aquel horrible dilema, la paz que anhelaba.

El sonrió, después de dejar todos sus pensamientos al aire.

Estaba cansado, había luchado las últimas dos noches contra el sueño eso le pareció a Road al mirarlo somnoliento. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, le provocaron una sonrisa sabiendo que trataba de resistirse a su llamado algo que ella solo aligeraría con ese tiempo.

Los doctores habían escuchado sus extraños delirios, pensaban en que había empeorado al nombrar la luna llena. Se acercó al chico, acariciando su marca roja y su cabello deslizándolos entre sus dedos.

El había perdido todo, y, entre más se retiraba del mundo inmediato más maravilloso eran sus sueños aunque muchas veces el doctor trato de escucharlo era difícil traspasar cualquier cosa al papel.

Enmarco su rostro con sus manos y sonrío tétricamente para que su piel se volviera gris con el brillo dorado de sus ojos. Suspiro de placer, y, miro al chico que parecía cansado con una sonrisa avistándose en la comisura de sus labios.

–"¿ _Estás listo, Allen_? " –pregunto ella y supo entonces que él había aceptado el destino de esta locura–" _Bien, tu…no eres un humano como los demás "_

El asintió, mientras ella deslizaba su mano hacia el lado de la cicatriz y sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera era una verdad para él. El veneno de la vida que lo había convertido en un ser prosaico ahora se había disipado, en la misma forma en que ellos trataban lo que ellos llamaban "Locura".

–" _Tu… has llamado al Conde_ "–comento su voz suave y susurro en su oído- _"Esta noche, Tus instintos te dominaran…es uno de tus sueños"_

El pareció asimilar aquello, y, ella sonrío mientras deslizaba superficialmente sus dedos por su rostro. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que ella hablaba, para encontrarse con el rostro de Lenalee y el de Alma no podía estar haciendo aquello mientras la risa macabra tras sus cuerpos desnudos resonaba en el oscuro lugar.

Luego sus ojos se volvían vacíos, y, alrededor cadáveres de seres humanos flotaban en aquel lóbrego océano que en su mano blandía una espada blanca de finas líneas negras con la sangre de sus amigos manchando aquella arma.

Su grito complació a Road, este chico puro caería en las profundidades más oscuras del corazón humano.

El chico le pertenecía, desde el momento en que la había visto y cuando estaba en su habitación del departamento lo llamaba cada noche mientras las luces del poste titilaban.

No lo había dejado escapar, desde que su alma pura lo ato a la suya.

El sentía el frio, sentía sus dedos agarrándolo y aunque solía verla en medio de sus estudios no podía evitar darle un empujoncito. Al aparecer hechizarlo con un susurro cada noche, su voz siempre parecía poner su cuerpo en estado de alerta.

Si, el chico era lindo aunque estaba tras la hermana del doctor en la Universidad y fuese rechazado por ella para quedarse con su amigo. Era un alma pura, la que necesitaban para que el Conde regresara y aunque había irrumpido su hogar, podía decirse que también había descubierto un secreto…había visto más allá de lo que otros lo harían.

Ya casi no dormía, había mermado sus fuerzas llevándolo al límite.

Ahora, se resignaba a atormentarlo en sus sueños y siempre que esperaba verlo correr no lo hacía.

Chasqueo los dedos, para dejar el siniestro sueño y besarlo en la mejilla. Era hora que descansara, sus latidos eran débiles y pronto moriría eso no lo quería por ello esa noche seria ella la que aliviaría su dolor, su agonía.

Allen despertó aún más cansado, había visto terribles criaturas, experimentado terribles dolores y caídas, había sido torturado, asesinado, e incluso el mismo se había visto obligado a hacerlo aunque al final no lo había hecho y la pregunta que le había planteado sobre aquellos horribles hechos…pero, ¿Era acaso eso su propio deseo ser un héroe?

Ya no tenía fuerzas, ella había ganado.

Sabía que esa sería su última noche y soltando una carcajada llamo la atención de sus carceleros mientras se retorcía sintiendo un dolor en el pecho luego un pinchazo para sentir como su cuerpo languidecía.

Relajado, sintió una suave brisa para ver una hermosa ciudad en el valle y la costa más allá con un pico que dominaba el mar, las casas blancas de techos claros al estilo griego. Allí en la colina estaba una hermosa joven, su cabello negro con tintes azules con el vestido blanco ondeando al viento su piel clara despaldas a él.

Cuando este mundo se volvió nebuloso, encontró entre sus recuerdos y los sueños la verdad que había olvidado.

–" _No hay mucha gente que sepa cuantas maravillas se les abren en las historias y visiones de nuestra juventud…_ "–comento la voz suave que el viento traía ella se volvió con sus ojos azul oscuro con un brillo dorado–" _Bienvenido, A-llen_ "

Algo en su voz lo estremeció, parecía haber vuelto al viejo mundo de la infancia. Había soñado con la casa donde nació, y donde tal vez deseaba morir. La luna lucia hermosa, había sentido que su cuerpo estaba desgarrado con el horror que había sentido todos aquellos días…Dios lo había llevado en su paz.

Road observo como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras ella tenía sus dedos entrelazados. Luego vio cómo su respiración se debilitaba, como sus latidos y sus ojos se desenfrenaban rápidamente sintió un suave dolor cuando dejaba que los estigmas comenzaron a aparecer en su frente.

"Ya casi…" pensó mientras veía como su piel volvía a tornarse clara, y verlo sonreír. Luego cada latido se hizo más suave, luego soltó un suspiro y soltándolo después de darle un beso en sus labios profundamente para saber que aquella víctima de tantas había tocado su oscura alma.

La noche había terminado, se volvió para ver el apacible rostro del albino. Lo miro con una suavidad que no era innata en ella, aunque no muchos siglos encontraba a alguien como el a su amado Conde milenario.

Salió entre las brumas de la niebla y llego a un mundo donde miles de colores resaltaban las cajas de regalos flotantes donde parecía llegar los más siniestros sueños, algo que había corrompido su corazón.

"El mundo es una sombra…una muy negra, que oculta la más hermosa luz" pensó abrazándose a sí misma, mientras la histeria parecía apoderarse de ella hasta que escucho otra vez las pesadillas que amenazaban miles de corazones heridos a los que ella se les encomendaba llenar de paz "Si, y, yo soy una mensajera de paz…"

Si, escuchas la voz en la noche no la sigas porque desearas no haberla conocido…es el sueño de Noé que recuerda cada instante en que los gritos fuera del arca, llenaban a quien resguarda los sueños de la humanidad y solo veras el horror de la muerte en los ojos dorados que te atraparan…

 **"** _ **De las historias del Clan Noé, leídos la noche de Halloween encerrados en el Oscuro y Siniestro Laboratorio de Komui…"**_


End file.
